


Too Much Of Anything

by orphan_account



Series: College Is Scary Oh God [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, M/M, it's like one am, jake is hetero flexible, shy jake, that's a thing right?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake are roommates, and maybe a little making out occurs until someone decides it's too much too fast for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Of Anything

As far as you’re concerned, college is the best thing you’ve ever experienced. Your name is Dirk Strider, and you’re having the time of your life. New friends, only a few classes a day, tons of parties… you couldn’t ask for anything more.

Except maybe a better roommate. There’s nothing wrong with your current one really, he’s attractive, polite, friendly… he’s just so _quiet._  Most of the time when you’re actually in your dorm, he’s in his bed, either studying or asleep. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him go out, you’re not even sure he eats regularly. Sometimes you’ll bring him a muffin from the nearest cafeteria, or order enough pizza for two even when he doesn’t ask.

His name is Jake English, which you find kind of funny because he is very, very British, and he’s lonelier than you ever were.

Like you, he doesn’t go home during winter break. He’s never spoken to you about his family (or really anything for that matter) but the one personal picture you’ve ever seen is of him standing with a woman who looks like his grandmother. You want to ask him why he doesn’t go home to her, but figure that might be too sensitive a topic. You don’t exactly want to talk about why _you're_  not going home.

The problem is, all your new friends _are_  going home, and though several of them offered to take you with them, you had to decline. You didn’t want to impose on any of their holidays.

So here you are, laying on your bed as you scroll though your Instagram feed, feeling vaguely jealous as you look at both cliche posed pictures of your friends with their families as well as blurry candid shots that were taken most likely while the photographer was laughing. You take a picture by yourself quickly and post it with the caption ’#blessed to be home with the fam’ and every christmas emoji you can find.

You laugh to yourself as you lock the phone and toss it on the bed. Jake is sitting on his bed across the room, a textbook and his laptop open. In a moment of somewhat desperate boredom, you initiate conversation.

“Are you studying?” you ask, rolling onto your side to face him and raising one hand to prop up your head.

He startles a bit but looks up you. “I am.”

You nod a little. “What subject? Classes don’t start again till like, january, you know.”

“I – I’m taking a class in coding, afraid to say I’ve fallen a bit behind… I was hoping to use the break to squeeze in some extra practice.”

You almost make a crude joke about squeezing other things into other various places, but alas you refrain. “Coding, really? I’d dare to say I’m pretty good at coding. Whatcha doin’ exactly?” You sit up a bit more, glad to have gotten actual conversation out of him.

He blushes a bit. “Dear me, I seem to have forgotten you’re majoring in robotics. Of course you can code.” He clears his throat a few times, and you notice his hands have begun to shake. You hope you’re not making him too nervous. “We’re not doing much now, just creating a few commands in Java Script. I’m afraid I don’t quite understand all this hokery pokery.”

You chuckle a little at 'hokery pokery,’ then stqand up to cross the room and inspect his screen. It looks pretty basic, no doubt nothing more than an intro class, and you could probably do this in only a few minutes. It’s just a few lines, but to someone like Jake, who you’re pretty sure is majoring in something animal related, (Zoology? Marine biology?) it must seem pretty complicated.

“Why exactly are you taking a coding class?” you ask as he shifts awkwardly around on his bed to make room for you.

“Required,” he mumbles, shifting some papers this way and that as you inspect what he’s done so far. You ask him about the assignment and he begins to explain it, but to be honest you’re quickly distracted. He’s so _close_  to you, and up close you can notice all the things you haven’t spotted from across the room.

His eyes, which you previously hadn’t payed much attention to, are shockingly green, like crystal clear emeralds behind his glasses. He smells incredible, like clean air, or a fresh breeze, which is a bit ridiculous since he rarely leaves his bed. There are tiny freckles across his face, dotted almost perfectly. They extend toward the smooth expanse of his neck, and you don’t realize you’re leaning in to kiss it until your lips have connected and Jake is jerking away from you.

“Oh!” he exclaims as he pulls back, a blush creeping down his neck toward where you kissed him.

“Oh God,” is your excellent reply. You back away from him a little to give both of you room to breathe. “Oh man, Jake, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything I just… Wow. Sorry.”

His eyes are all wide and his breathing is a little funny, but he’s nodding. “It’s quite alright, just took me a bit, by surprise is all.”

“Okay, you’re not like, freaked out or anything are you?” you ask nervously. You’re not entirely sure what his attitude toward homosexuality is.

“No no!” he says quickly. “Not at all! I just wasn’t expecting… I didn’t think…”

You find his fumbling cute.

“…I thought you were dating that lass with the pink hair.”

You do _not_  find that cute. “Roxy?” you choke a little. It’s a sore spot for both of you: she likes you, and you care for her deeply, but you’re gay. You can’t return her feelings and that kills both of you. “We’re not together,” is all you say.

“That’s a shame,” he says idly. He doesn’t sound like he means it.

You clear your throat after a second and are about to hopefully move on and work on his assignment, but he speaks before you can.

“Could you um, could you maybe do that again?” he asks softly.

You’re more than a little shocked. “You mean, kiss you? Your neck?” You curse the uncertainty in your voice. You are a Strider, and Striders are never uncertain.

He shrugs a little, shoulders shaking now as well, and you realize that was an invitation to kiss more than his neck.

Slowly, you lean back in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, then a little lower, until you’re trailing kisses closer and closer to his lips. “Is this okay?” you whisper against the corner of his mouth. You don’t want to make him do something he doesn’t want.

But he nods, so you lean back in to peck his lips a few times, smoothing your hands over his shaking shoulders. “Have you kissed anyone before?” you ask softly when he doesn’t do much to return your kisses.

“Girls,” he mumbles against your lips. “Sometimes. Can’t say I’ve ever dated a guy before. I don’t usually take much interest in them.” You’re nervous suddenly as he takes a few deep breaths before he smiles shyly at you. “But I’m willing to make an exception.”

This time when you kiss him he kisses back, just a little. You carefully push his computer and book away, laying him down gently as you continue to kiss him. He’s shaking a bit again and you pull back a little to kiss his forehead and cup his face with your hand. “You alright? You’re shaking still.”

He smiles and blushes. “I’m fine.”

You can’t be bothered to disagree, so you fit your lips together again and carefully grind your hips down. You’re not hard yet, and he isn’t either, but you could definitely be there soon. He gasps into your mouth and breaks away for a moment to breathe. You take the time to kiss his cheeks and under his eyes and now his breath is shaking along with most of his body.

You pull back fully. “Jake.” He looks a little more flushed and nervous now. “We can stop, if you want, no one’s making you do this.”

He hesitates, but nods.

“You want to stop?” you ask, just to confirm. He nods again. “Okay.” You shift so you’re lying against the wall, arms open. “Mind if I stay?”

“N – not at all.” He lays down in your arms and tucks his face into your chest as you wrap your arms around him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles after a few moments.

You rub his back. “Shh, don’t apologize, man, I’m glad you stopped me, ya’ know?” You kiss his hair a few times and god he still smells so good.

“I’d like to… In the future… Maybe try again?” he whispers hesitantly.

You smirk. “You askin’ me to be your boyfriend, English?”

He doesn’t say anything out loud, but nods against your chest. And yeah, you could definitely do that again.


End file.
